


Anytime, Captain

by misslizanne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslizanne/pseuds/misslizanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tinkerbell finds Hook on the Jolly Roger distraught and drunk after their return to the Enchanted Forest, proving his memories of Emma may be too much for him to handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anytime, Captain

Tinkerbell made her way towards the docks in the Enchanted Forest, smiling as she tasted the ocean salt on her tongue. The sky was a combination of hazy orange and bright pink, as the sun slowly set off on the horizon. She made her way towards the water, her heels clicking against the cobblestone street. She noticed there were several boats docked and even from a distance, she could still manage to recognize one.

 _The Jolly Roger_.

She strolled towards it, taking in the sight of its strong white sails billowing in the gentle ocean breeze, its tall mast swaying as the waves rocked against its hull. She squinted her eyes to see if Hook was on the top deck, but it was empty. He had been staying with David and Snow as of late, but recently there were long periods of time when he just disappeared. It didn’t seem to worry either of Emma’s parents, but it left Tink with a sour feeling. She knew something was wrong, and it was in her nature to be curious. She marched up the ramp towards the ship and boarded the Jolly Roger, scanning the top deck for any sign of him. She spotted a faint light in the window below deck, and made her to the captain’s quarters.

She leaned down through the opening and breathed deeply before speaking. “Hook.”

She could hear him gasp, then heard something tumble to the ground. It was instantly followed by the sound of glass shattering. Tinkerbell climbed down the steps carefully, worried for the pirate’s welfare.

"Show yourself!" he barked. His voice was hoarse and his words sounded slightly slurred. The fairy stepped down the ladder and saw Hook sitting on the floor, his back against the wall. The soft glow of candlelight illuminated his face, making him look like the fearsome pirate she knew so well. "Oh, it’s just you, Lady Bell."

Quickly, his pirate persona vanished, his expression now one of anguish. His eyelids appeared to be half closed as he waved up to her. She was soon overwhelmed by the potent scent of rum that engulfed the room, and she noticed the empty bottles that littered his quarters.

"Are you drunk?" she questioned, walking closer to him, hands crossed over her chest. She raised an eyebrow towards him when he didn’t respond.

"I… uh…"

“ _Hook?!”_ she shouted, stomping her foot in exasperation.

Hook placed the bottle next to him and took his head in his hand. He sighed before he choked out a sob, and then another, until he was crying hysterically, the tears flowing uncontrollably from his eyes.

Tinkerbell kneeled in front of him, pulling his hand away from his face to reveal his blistered skin and puffy eyes. She clutched his hand between hers. “Hey, Hook. Look at me.”

He shook his head in protest, as he squeezed his eyes shut, ashamed at his sudden sorrow. Although it wasn’t sudden. In fact, it had existed ever since the curse, but he had bottled it up and ignored it for the sake of others. Living in the castle didn’t help much either, as her parents were so unbelievably hopeful they would see her again, that they would see… _Emma_. And he was sure it wasn’t possible.

"I can’t… do it… anymore," he stammered between sobs. She crawled next to him, wrapping him in her arms. He leaned his head down onto her shoulder and Tink stroked his hair gently, softly shushing him.

"Can’t do what?" she asked. She began to rock him slowly, trying to get his breathing to calm, and his heart rate to slow. His cries grew quieter, as he lifted his head up and moved away from her grasp.

"I can’t think of Emma," he eventually responded, his voice sounding broken and shaky. "And I promised her I would, every single day."

Tink’s heart ached when she thought of his own suffering. He had grown into such an honorable man, using his love for Emma to guide him. He’d become an asset to them in the Enchanted Forest, most of all to David. And maybe, she considered, _that_ was why he was so upset. Because the reason he changed, the reason he became a man of honor again was for someone who was only a distant memory to him. And worst of all, someone who didn’t have any memory of him.

"I know you did," she finally murmured, reaching up to cup his cheek.

He shook his head, trembling as he inhaled. “I can’t do it again. When I lost Milah, I never thought I would have to experience such loss. I never thought I’d feel so empty. And now… now… I don’t know if I can do it. I can’t live with the image of Emma when I know I will never see her again. I thought I could, but I just… I just—”

"Hey, think of how proud Emma would be of you," she stated, placing her other hand on his other cheek to keep his head steady, forcing him to keep her firm gaze. "Of all you’ve done for her parents, for everyone. She would be so immensely proud of who you’ve become. For _her_.”

Hook rolled his eyes. “It doesn’t matter. She can’t remember me.”

Tink huffed, realizing nothing she said would influence the pirate to be anything but miserable. His eyes began to grow heavy, as his eyelids closed again. He turned away from her, curling his knees up against his chest, leaning his head against the wall.

"Can you make it go away?" he uttered softly and Tink’s eyes widened at his statement. "Can you take away my memories of Emma?"

Tink sighed, folding her hands in her lap, hesitant to give him her answer. “Yes.”

He turned towards her, his expression full of despair and anticipation. “Well, lass, what are you waiting for?”

"I’m not going to do it," she retorted, standing up promptly and heading for the ladder.

"Why the bloody hell not?" he howled, taking the open bottle and throwing it towards the space next to her. It smashed into a million little pieces, the rum spilling out onto the wall, spraying onto her calves. Tink clenched her hands into fists at her side, her testy fairy side boiling to the surface. She turned around, her cheeks red and flushed, as she bit down hard on her bottom lip.

She stormed after him, swatting at his shoulder. “Because she’s your _true love_ , Hook. And because I’m not going to let you give up on that. No matter how drunk you get, how depressed you are, or how many times you ask me to erase her from your memory! Got it?!”

He jumped up from the floor, standing in complete shock. He felt himself sober up as he absorbed Tink’s statement. She was right. He couldn’t give up on Emma. She may be in the Land Without Magic, but realms had never stopped him before. He would find a way to get to her, he decided, because true love was worth fighting for.

Something shifted in his gaze, but Tink couldn’t tell if her argument had gotten through to him. She turned around to climb the stairs, exhaling as she lifted herself up, before she heard him clear his throat.

"Thank you," he muttered under his breath, almost too soft for her to hear. She froze at the bottom of the ladder, gripping the railing tightly.

"Anytime, Captain," she responded, turning her head to smirk at him. "Now, go wash your face. Your eyeliner is running."


End file.
